Mensajes de Texto
by MyLadyMoony
Summary: Día aburrido, clase aburrida. O eso era hasta que el estúpido de Billy Joe Cobra decidió alterarle los nervios con sus molestos mensajes de texto. "Maldita sea Cobra! ¡Solo dime tu maldito secreto!" . :Basado en una imagen / Ectofeature:.


**"Mensajes de Texto" **

_Ectofeature / Dude! That's my Ghost_

**。。。。。。。。。。。。**

Spencer soltó un suspiro cansado y desvío su mirada hacia la ventana, él creía que no podía existir nada mas aburrido que ayudarle a su padre con las reparaciones del hogar, pero al parecer estaba muy, muy equivocado. El director Ponzi le había dado un nuevo sentido a la palabra _aburrimiento_ con esa largisima platica sobre "_Porque los pájaros son las mejores mascotas_" que se empeñaba en darles. 

Hecho un vistazo alrededor, al menos un 80% de la clase estaban evitando a toda costa el quedarse dormido, el 10% se mandaban papelitos a escondidas y el otro 10% hacía lo que él, mirar al rededor buscando con urgencia algo con que distraerse. 

Resoplando, Spencer volvió su vista a la ventana, maldiciendo mil y un vez al estúpido de Cobra por dejarlo morir solo. El muy inteligente fantasma se había largado apenas Ponzi puso un pie en salón, dándole como despedida una excusa barata acerca de que "Él no estaba hecho para aburrirse" ¡Pues que lo jodan! 

El chico gruño bajo, la verdad es que si él hubiera sido el fantasma también se habría ido lo mas rápido posible. 

Continuo divagando un rato mas, hasta que una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo logro sacar de su ensoñación. Intentando no ser demasiado obvio, saco el aparato y miro que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

Un mensaje de Billy. 

Haciendo como que leía el mini libro que Ponzi las había repartido, oculto el celular entre las paginas y se dispuso a leer el mensaje. 

_De: Billy Joe Cobra 3_

_"Que onda Broski? Seguro que te la estas pasando muy bien en estos momentos xD"_

Refunfuñó al ver que Billy había alterado su contacto y le había agregado un corazón al final de su nombre. 

_"Eres un idiota ¡Me abandonaste Cobra, me abandonaste! :C"  
_

Tecleo rápidamente y envío el mensaje, a los pocos segundos el aparato volvió a vibrar. 

_"Ow no te enojes conmigo hermanisimo D: Sabes que tú también te hubieras ido si fueras yo~"  
_

Spencer maldijo internamente pues eso era exactamente lo que había estado pensado hace algunos minutos. Sin darle tiempo de responder, sintió nuevamente la vibración, avisándole de un nuevo mensaje. 

_"Oye~ Spence~"_

_"¿Que quieres Billy?"  
_

Bufo, seguro que el fantasma la saldría con alguna tontería. 

_"¿Te cuento un secreto~? 3"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"_

_"Si"_

_"¿De veras de veritas? *-*"_

_"SI"  
_

_"¿En serio?"  
_

_"QUE SI!"  
_

_"¿Me lo juras?"_

_"Maldita sea Cobra! ¡Solo dime tu maldito secreto!"_

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, pero bien que podía imaginarse al fantasma desternillandose de la risa por haber logrado molestarle. 

Exasperado y con la estúpida curiosidad carcomiendole por dentro, miro al frente, intentando poner atención a la platica de Ponzi. Recargo el codo sobre la paleta de la silla y, de esta manera, apoyo su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. 

¿Cual era ese secreto que Billy quería decirle? ¿Seria algo importante? ¿O solo alguna tontería como la de _aquella_ vez? 

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al rememorar ese momento en el que Cobra le había mordido la oreja con la excusa de decirle un secreto. Por ese entonces descubrió que sus oídos eran un punto bastante sensible y ya no deja que Billy tuviera acceso directo a ellos. 

Cuando estaba planeando como torturar al fantasma para que le dijera el secreto, la conocida vibración de su móvil lo arrastro de regreso a la realidad. 

_"¿Aún quieres saber mi secreto, Spence?"  
_

_"Si :)" _

La carita feliz salió de la nada, simplemente la puso porque si y ya. 

_"Bueno..."  
_

_"Aja...?"_

Dios, a este paso terminaría por quedarse sin crédito. 

_"Te amo"_

No pudo controlar el audible jadeo que escapo de sus labios, ni tampoco el impulso que lo llevo a levantarse de su asiento y salir del lugar, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos y reclamos del director. 

Al salir del aula, se pego a la pared y se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se llevo las manos a la cara, sintiéndose morir de lo rápido que le latia el corazón, e intento regular su respiración. 

A pesar de no poder verse, estaba un 99.9% seguro de que su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, pues la sentía arder como si le hubieran puesto vapor sobre el rostro. Gimoteo un poco y se acomodo en el piso, sintiendo como una calidez desconocida se instalaba en su pecho, miro nuevamente el celular y releyó el mensaje, intentando asegurarse de que había leído bien. 

Se sentía un tremendo estúpido por haber reaccionado así, pero en soledad -_y silencio_\- podía pensar mejor. Repasando, su relación con Billy ciertamente había cambiado con el tiempo, ellos mismos aceptaban que quizá lo que se tenían no era solo amor de hermanos o amigos, y que -_muy dentro_\- sabían que eran correspondidos ¡Vamos, que hasta se habían besado un par de veces! Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ellos jamás habían llegado a decirse cosas tan directas y eso era lo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

Pero bueno, pensándolo mejor, si el fantasma mas cobarde del mundo habia reunido la valentía para mandarle un mensaje como ese... ¿Por que él no podría? 

Tomo nuevamente el celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, o al menos, lo más rápido que podía con los dedos aun temblándole y la mente envuelta en una especie de bruma que no le dejaba pensar bien. 

_"También te amo, Baruch" _

Y así, con la sensación de haber hecho algo _terriblemente_ bien, entro a su aula, disculpándose con Ponzi y recibiendo un castigo ejemplar por parte de éste. Y a pesar de tener que limpiar todos los salones luego clases, nadie ni nada logro quitarle a Spencer Wright la boba -_y enamorada_\- sonrisa que porto durante todo el día. 

:::.:::. 

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en la enorme y ostentosa mansión de Billy Joe Cobra, se encontraba el fantasma del mismo, hecho un ovillo en un rincon, con el rostro mucho mas azul de lo usual y soltando risillas tontas entremezcladas con suspiros que tenia nombre y apellido.

:::.:::.:::. **F I N** .::.::.::.::

Que tal? Aburrido, tonto? No me golpeen, es mi primer Ectofeature **3**

Solo espero que les guste y me dejen saber que les pareció en un review. Es uno de los fanfics mas largos que he escrito, supera las 1000 palabras, me siento especial C': -_aunque no es muy largo aun asi...-_


End file.
